


The dress doesn't make the priest

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: What is a powerful magpie willing to do for his tiger?
Relationships: Mormor - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	The dress doesn't make the priest

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny MorMor ff to celebrate this ship

"Hey, Jim, they called: my new Harley Davidson is ready! Wanna come with me?"  
"Oh, that's good news. And I suppose that's the reason why you're dressed like a dismissed Hell's Angel..."  
Seb lows his gaze to the floor and shakes his head.  
"Always a pleasure to receive your words of support and appreciation. Nevermind, I'll go by myself"  
He goes to the wardrobe and changes his clothes with a black suit and a tie.  
When he walks into the hall there's Jim waiting for him, wearing and old leather jacket and a pair of jeans...  
They start laughing in sync, and then Seb holds his beloved boss in his arms.  
"You're awesome, you know? I love you so much" Seb whispers in his ear.  
"And I you, little silly tiger. Now go change or we'll be late"


End file.
